Forms of Expression
by Allteas
Summary: Sherlock avait oublié comment s'exprimer sincèrement, mais John lui a donné envie d'essayer. TRAD


Bonjour à tous ! Un nouvel OS, j'espère que vous lui réserverez un aussi bel accueil qu'au précédent !

Note de intotheruins :  
 _Je ne sais absolument pas d'où vient cet OS. Ça m'a pris une nuit alors que je devais travailler sur mon livre et j'ai eu besoin de l'écrire. Alors, voilà. On y va :D  
(Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de bêta pour mes fics Sherlock, alors si je fais des erreurs d'américanisation, dîtes-le-moi!)_

Il s'agit à nouveau d'une traduction de intotheruins, dont vous pouvez retrouver le travail original sur AO3 : works/12287808

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire originale. L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Formes d'Expression**

Sherlock ne savait pas comment exprimer des sentiments.

Sentiments.

 _Émotions._

Il niait leur existence depuis si longtemps, refusait de s'en croire capable. Ignorait toutes les preuves du contraire. Stupide, stupide.

Enfant, c'était simple. Il était triste : il pleurait. Il était heureux : il riait. Il ressentait de l'amour : il essayait de le partager -la main de son grand frère dans la sienne, ses petits bras autour du cou de maman, le rire chaleureux de son père dans ses boucles quand Sherlock enfouissait sa tête sous son menton. Même la manière inhabituelle dont son cerveau fonctionnait était simple. Se balancer, tapoter avec ses doigts, presser pour s'apaiser. Le chaos pour se stimuler, mais le calme dans son ordre parfait. Chaque pensée et sentiment coulait sur sa langue avec facilité, peu importe la réaction étrange des adultes autour de lui.

Mais il avait pleuré à l'école, et il avait entendu des rires. Il souriait au mauvais moment, aimait les mauvaises choses. Se balancer revenait à être moqué, tapoter ennuyait les autres. Trop intelligent, trop différent. Mal.

À son arrivée à l'université, Sherlock était froid, calculateur, distant. Anesthésié. Il était mauvais, et personne ne l'acceptait. Il avait oublié comment aimer.

Durant un temps, la drogue avait semblé aider, mais l'illusion avait fini par faner et il n'avait plus que le Travail. C'était devenu tout, pour lui, aussi froid et insensible que lui.

Puis une fissure, une pierre lancée sur la fenêtre qu'il pensait pourtant faite en verre blindé.

John Watson.

Sherlock était heureux, et il riait, et John Watson riait avec lui. John plissait le nez en voyant les orteils dans le réfrigérateur et criait sur Sherlock quand il laissait des membres en décomposition dans la baignoire. Il soupirait quand Sherlock boudait, ou grimaçait parfois de sympathie. Il faisait du thé. Il faisait les courses. Il obligeait Sherlock à s'alimenter, suturait ses blessures et prenait sa main lorsqu'ils couraient.

Sherlock aimait... Mais il avait oublié comment faire. Il savait comment insulter, comment déduire, comment ouvrir les gens en deux et disséquer leur vie en lambeaux sur le sol glacial. La manipulation était son seul outil de communication.

Alors il essaya de sourire. Il mit les orteils dans le bac à légumes et laissait les étagères du haut libres. Il volait des indices et les donnait à John, des prix de leurs meilleures enquêtes -John en faisait toujours toute une histoire, il prenait le petit objet que Sherlock avait piqué et le tenait dans ses mains comme si c'était précieux.

Parfois, il regardait Sherlock comme s'il était précieux aussi.

Il a toujours aimé de la mauvaise manière, mais John ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

Pas jusqu'à la Chute.

Il serait incorrect de dire que Sherlock avait réellement pensé aux conséquences. Il avait trop bien appris l'égoïsme, durant ces années de solitude. Il l'a, sans aucun doute, fait pour sauver ses amis (surtout John), mais quelque part au fond de son esprit, il s'attendait à ce que John sache. Comprenne qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort. Les risques de tout gâcher étaient trop grands, et à tout moment, Sherlock désespérait de lui envoyer un message. Il ne cessait de se persuader que John connaissait ses méthodes, qu'il savait que Sherlock était vivant. Il attendrait à Baker Street, accueillerait Sherlock après des mois de... eh bien, de choses auxquelles il préférerait ne pas trop penser.

Mais les mois étaient devenus des années. Le frisson de la chasse fanait à chaque nouvelle torture. Et peu importe ce qu'il avait traversé, quand Mycroft était finalement venu le chercher, Sherlock était simplement soulagé que tout soit terminé. Il pouvait rentrer à la maison.

John ne l'attendait pas. Baker Street était froid, toute la vie en était partie, bien que toutes ses affaires avaient gardé leur place.

Bien, c'était bien. Il surprendrait John. Ce serait grandiose -le choc sur le visage de John, la réalisation que _bien sûr_ , son ami était vivant, quel idiot était-il d'avoir cru autre chose.

Il le trouva, seul, dans un restaurant plus chic que ceux qu'il fréquentait habituellement. Rendez-vous raté, alors. Excité, d'humeur joueuse, Sherlock se para d'un accent et prétendit être quelqu'un d'autre, essayant tout du long d'alerter John pour qu'il le regarde.

Le moment vint, et il y eu un choc. Mais le choc était accompagné d'une détresse à laquelle Sherlock n'était pas préparé -il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un pouvait ressentir de telles choses pour lui. Ce pic de glace qui avait transpercé ses tripes en comprenant ce qu'il avait réellement fait endurer à John, que John avait porté son deuil...

Quand John l'avait frappé, Sherlock n'avait même pas essayé de l'arrêter. Ni la première fois, ni toutes celles qui avaient suivi durant les prochaines heures.

Baker Street demeura froid. Sherlock travailla sur l'affaire que Mycroft lui avait dégotée et Sherlock essaya de ne pas songer qu'il désirait désespéramment se retourner et voir John dans son fauteuil qui l'observerait pendant qu'il réfléchissait, ou boirait du thé, ou lirait le journal, ou pianoterait sur son ordinateur.

Même quand John accepta de l'accompagner ponctuellement sur l'enquête et de l'aider, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il maintenait une distance entre Sherlock et lui, sursautait quand, du coin de l'œil, il voyait que Sherlock était encore là. Il ne prenait pas la main de Sherlock, même lorsqu'ils coururent dans les tunnels du métro pour rejoindre un wagon abandonné.

Comme Sherlock le suspectait, toute la structure avait été transformée en une immense bombe. Il y vit une opportunité de manipuler John pour qu'il le pardonne. Cela fonctionnerait -et l'intention serait parfaitement sincère, même si ses méthodes ne l'étaient pas.

Il se figea, penché sur la bombe qu'il venait d'éteindre en actionnant l'interrupteur. Et pensa, _non_. Pas cette fois.

En tant qu'enfant autiste, Sherlock n'avait jamais eu de filtre. Jusqu'à ce que ses pensées et ses sentiments aient été massacrés par le reste du monde. Alors seulement, il apprit à supprimer tout ce qui n'était pas des déductions et il les laissa couler sans frein pour faire croire que rien d'autre n'existait en lui.

Mais John était différent. Il estimait l'honnêteté, surtout de la part de Sherlock.

Alors il resta à genoux, serra et desserra les poings répétitivement, régulier et apaisant.

« John. »

John se tourna. Ses propres poings étaient contractés -il était toujours en colère, mais avait trop peur pour partir, terrifié à l'idée que Sherlock puisse à nouveau se volatiliser s'il ne restait pas avec lui.

« Oui ? », l'incita John.

Sherlock ferma les yeux. Les mots étaient pourtant si aisés, fut un temps.

« Je suis désolé. »

Bon départ. Mais il l'avait déjà dit à de multiples reprises, et John réagit de la même manière que les fois précédentes. Mâchoire bloquée, épaules carrées, sifflement du nez, yeux plissés.

« Je sais », s'arrangea-t-il pour grincer entre ses dents.

Sherlock acquiesça. Il inspira, encore. Ouvrit les yeux, et la bouche, et s'obligea a faire une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis tant d'années.

Ne pas penser. Juste parler.

« Je ne savais pas... non, c'est faux, je savais, mais je me suis persuadé que tu saurais que je ne l'avais pas vraiment fait. J'étais tellement sûr que je reviendrais et que tu m'attendrais et que tu sourirais et que tu dirais que tu n'en avais jamais douté, et que la pire chose que tu ferais serait de râler parce que j'avais mis trop longtemps. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu tenais à ce point à moi. J'étais... »

Sherlock déglutit difficilement, secoua sèchement la tête. Ne pas penser.

« J'étais excité et je n'ai pas réellement réfléchi à ta réaction lorsque je reviendrais. Je suis désolé. »

Plus Sherlock parlait, plus étrange était la réaction de John. Sa mâchoire se détendit. Ses mains devinrent lâches à ses flancs. Pour la première fois, Sherlock n'aurait su déduire ce que ressentait John, et il en était si déstabilisé que lorsque John le rejoignit en trois enjambées et tomba à genoux, Sherlock recula pour amortir un hypothétique coup.

Les mains de John se levèrent, mais seulement prendre le visage de Sherlock au creux de ses paumes. Ses pouces caressèrent les pommettes de Sherlock et il sourit, un sourire soudain, lumineux et brillant.

« Salut », murmura-t-il.

Sherlock cligne des cils.

« Arrête cela.  
\- Arrêter quoi ?  
\- Arrête... d'être imprévisible ! »

John n'en sourit que plus fort. Sherlock louchait presque pour le regarder, vit la joie dans les pattes d'oie autour des yeux et le soulagement dans l'affaissement des épaules -mais la raison lui échappait.

« Je te disais juste salut, se justifia John. Je ne pense pas qu'on se soit déjà parlé directement. »

Oh, évidemment. Sherlock n'avait jamais exprimé ses sentiments envers John qu'en empruntant des chemins indirects. Jamais aussi franchement, bien que c'était dans sa vraie nature.

« Salut », chuchota Sherlock en retour.

Juste pour voir les yeux de John scintiller.

« J'avais... oublié comment faire.  
C'est bon. »

Les pouces de John ne cessaient d'effleurer les joues de Sherlock.

« Tu es là, maintenant. Et je te pardonne, espèce de couillon. Mais si tu t'avises de recommencer, je ne te pardonnerai pas. Je n'en serais pas capable. »

Sherlock acquiesça. Sa gorge était serrée, alors il essaya de déglutir, de forcer la boule qui l'obstruait à couler dans sa poitrine.

« Je ne... Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je vais pouvoir continuer, le prévint Sherlock en agitant une main devant son propre visage. À parler comme cela. Je ne l'ai plus fait depuis l'enfance. Je pourrais le perdre bientôt. »

John opina.

« C'est bon », répéta-t-il doucement

Sherlock s'ébroua.

« Non, c'est... Je veux dire quelque chose. Au cas où je le perdrais. Je t'aime. »

Les yeux de John s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes. Ses pouces gelèrent et sa prise se figea. Le bout de ses doigts appuyait contre la peau de Sherlock.

« Je te... aussi, bégaya John. Je veux dire, je t'aime. Aussi. Couillon. »

Sherlock pouffa.

« Tu l'as déjà dit.  
\- Tant pis. »

La bouche de John s'ouvrit silencieusement pendant un moment, pris d'un rire incontrôlé. Il se pencha en avant, joignit leurs fronts.

« Tu es tout aussi couillon qu'il y a une minute. Je ne peux que me répéter. »

Le bruit des pas rapides de la police les sépara, mais pas pour longtemps. John pris sa main dans la rue, tandis qu'ils rentraient.

Sherlock aimait, et il embrassait John sur la bouche, et peu importait s'il aimait mal ou non, car John l'embrassait en retour.

* * *

Il y a eu un changement de programme. Cet OS était supposé être le dernier que je vous traduirais de l'auteur. Mais puisqu'il en a publié un nouveau, et dans ma grande mansuétude, j'ai décidé de vous traduire celui-ci également.

Alors rendez-vous le dimanche 17 juin !


End file.
